


The Wedding Vows

by alwaysgocrazy



Category: Stitchers (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 17:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6337624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysgocrazy/pseuds/alwaysgocrazy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Kirsten's and Cameron's wedding day and they're at the alter exchanging vows. Well...sort of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wedding Vows

_“I, Cameron Goodkin, take you, Kirsten Clark, to be my lawfully wedded wife. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life.”_

_“I, Kirsten Clark, take you, Cameron Goodkin, to be my lawfully wedded husband. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life.”_

_“The rings?”_

_A little boy walked up and presented two bands._

_“Kirsten,” he picked up the ring and began to slide it onto her finger, “come health, happiness, and prosperity, I will stand with you; come illness, trouble, or poverty, I will stand with you. Take this ring as a sign of my love and commitment.”_

_“Cameron,” she picked up his ring and began to do the same, “come health, happiness, and prosperity, I will stand with you; come illness, trouble, or poverty, I will stand with you. Take this ring as a sign of my love and commitment.”_

_“Is there anything else either of you would like to add?”_

_He nodded with a smile. He pulled out a folded sheet of paper. With shaky hands, he began to read. “_ _I love you. You are my best friend. Our love is so strong. I believe our love can do anything. So today I commit to give my life to you in marriage. You have taught me what it is to truly love something more than my own self. I commit to you that I will love you forever. I will give my life for you. And I promise to always protect your life with mine. I will celebrate with you in times of great happiness and I will not just stand by you, but carry you during times of life’s greatest sorrows. I will cherish your health, but one day when it fades I will be with you in any sickness or weakness you face, from now until the day that I die. One day we will celebrate great riches, but even if those perish and we are left with nothing, I will always stand by you, and you will always be taken care of. I will never give up on our love. I prayed for you before I ever met you. You're the answer to every prayer I have ever prayed. You are the only one for me, and from this day fourth I will forsake all others and be bound only to you. I love you, and now I get to spend the rest of my life proving it to you.”_

_She had tears brimming her eyes. Taking a deep breath, she began to say her own addition. “When we first met, the thought of us together was crazy and impossible. I tried to hide my feelings and did successfully yet painfully. We became closer over time and my feelings only strengthened. Then one ordinary day turned extraordinary when you confessed you had feelings for me. I told you how I felt and then you kissed me. I knew it was wrong but it felt so... right. Like we were meant to be together. You made me feel like everything was going to be all right. I couldn't believe that someone as beautiful and wonderful as you would love me back. I still can't. It’s been three years since that amazing day and I feel exactly the same as I did, love you just as much if not more. Before you my life was empty, meaningless. I thought it would be like that until the day I died. But after we got together I was happier than I have ever been; you gave my life meaning. You filled the empty spot in my heart. I can't imagine living without you, and I won't. Today I am the luckiest woman alive. I love you more than I can ever tell you or show you, and will love you forever and always.”_

_They stared at each other for a moment, just in their own little worlds._

_“Well, then. If there’s nothing else, by the power vested in me by the state of California, I now pronounce you man and wife. You make kiss your bride.”_

_She leaned in close, resting her head against his. “I love you.”_

And then his alarm went off.

“God, damn it!” he cursed as he slammed his hand on the alarm clock. He groaned as he rubbed the sleep out from his eyes. _Every time…_ he thought. _Every damn time_.

Four years down the road, however, it wasn’t just a dream. It was reality. And it was the best day of his life.


End file.
